


Mind's spark

by TardisGhost



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Mind Sex, Mindfuck, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisGhost/pseuds/TardisGhost
Summary: Apparently, Time Lords do indeed get morning boners.Travelling with the Master on board taught you many things. And he doesn't get tired of showing you more.
Relationships: The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Master (Simm)/Reader, The Master (Simm)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Mind's spark

**Author's Note:**

> 👀Is it just me, or is mind fuck just too good of a term not to be taken literally?

The past year had been a wild ride. Not only had your learned that there really were aliens visiting earth, but also that they came there regularly. Somehow you had ended up travelling with the Doctor and Martha for a time. Then the year that never was had struck. You had been a prisoner on the Valiant, only a servant.

But the insane Time Lord had proven to be... not as insane as he made people believe. You had learned about the drums, when you had found him, one day, curled to a ball on the ground, shaking. You had shown him kindness, despite how you had been treated there. Somehow it had ended in the two of you becoming something like unlikely friends.

And then he had died.

And then he had returned.

You remembered the white light, the pull of the vanishing time war. You saw how the Master came way too close, maybe even intentional. So you ran and grabbed his hoodie, tore him backwards. Since then he was travelling with the Doctor and you, even though he kept mostly to himself.

The drums never vanished. And the Master took his time to figure out where his place in the universe was. After having learned how his own kind had used and abused him, he needed a break. A break from everything, including himself.

Aside from you. Being together made him forget about the drums for a while. He even agreed to follow on a few adventures without sowing (much) chaos. If your perception of time wasn't completely off, it had to be roughly half an earthen year until you had stormed out of a dangerous situation, soaked by an ongoing rainstorm - and he had grabbed you, pulled you closer the same moment you grabbed his jacket, your lips had met, rough, hungry, then passionate, gentle. Soft and heated kisses through smiles and the falling rain.

-oOo-

This morning you slipped out of your dreams with ease, feeling as if you had the best night's rest in a while. A small ray of emulated sunlight bathed the blankets with warmth as did the arm that held you tight. You lay on your side, snuggled up against the Master's chest. It was rising and falling regularly, indicating that he was still asleep. You smiled, cuddled a little closer. No wonder you slept so well.

It also meant he had been up all night, only finding rest in the last hour or so. Time Lords didn't sleep much, after all.

Still, You decided not to wake him, lay still and listened to the soothing double heartbeat against your ear. Never would you get used to the strange sound, never would you get tired of it.

The Master shifted a little, without waking. Only his arm gripped you a little tighter, pulled you closer against him. He was practically curling himself around you, both in a protective and possessive manner; quite as if he wanted to make clear that you were his, and his alone. Even in his dreams.

Your heart jumped and sped up a bit at the thought. It was weird and unexpected, but somehow you loved the idea of being _owned_ like that. It meant you were valuable, worthy to be treated like a treasure; to be treated like no one else in his life.

It was then that you got aware of something else, something you had been a little curious about, if you were honest, and that now made you grin.

Apparently, Time Lords did indeed get morning boners.

There was just no way you could keep yourself from giggling a little, although feeling horribly childish at the same time. He didn't wake up, so you silenced yourself to a mean smirk.

Now, though, it was almost impossible to ignore the slight pressure against your thigh any longer, even when you tried your best to concentrate on his heartbeat again. The Master shifted slightly, almost not at all, but it was enough to make you grit your teeth.

It really was annoying to have a human body, you pondered, breathing deeply to get yourself to calm down. You watched the Master's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, almost innocent. Obviously the drums weren't bothering him, right now. You thought about those, how there might not be a cure, now that the Time Lords were gone for good, and it was a sad thought.

You watched him just breathe. It was still fascinating that Time Lords slept at all. For the longest time you had been convinced they wouldn't. Well, you also hadn't know they could get a...

Nope. You forced your thoughts away from _that_. He smiled. You frowned. The smile faded slowly, but his expression stayed somewhat serene. What you would give to know what he was dreaming. If only he wouldn't hold you so tight you might be able to reach up your hands. Could you initiate mental contact when he was asleep? Would that be an invasion?

Probably.

You decided to try it out another time, when he was awake and could help. You remembered the first time you had slipped into his mind, some time ago. Ever since, there was an unfamiliar craving to melt your minds together. It had felt amazing, like a rush, a dance, a gentle caress, like a deep, longing kiss. And so much more.

You groaned almost silently into his shirt, clutched your hands around the cloth.

Wrong train of thoughts.

The hand at your back twitched a little, stilled. Some seconds passed, then it pushed your lower half slightly closer. Your breath shuddered involuntarily. You looked up and met a pair of hazel eyes. His gaze was still a bit foggy from sleep, but his lips already twitched in amusement.

"D... did I wake you?" you asked, trying to keep your tone of voice neutral.

"No," he mumbled. "Close, though. Your scent is... vibrant."

You flushed bright red. It didn't help that you felt him press against you some more the closer he drew you, neither did that the only cloth between you were your T-Shirt and knickers. His mean chuckle gave away that he was fully aware of this. Then, suddenly, he moved again, and it took you completely by surprise how quick he was. You landed on your back, the Master kneeling above you, face split by a grin and so close to yours, your noses almost touched.

"There must be some nasty thoughts running through your mind, little one," he purred and leaned closer, brushing your lips lightly.

"N... none of them were particularly nasty." Which was the truth. Sort of. "But..." you smiled impishly, bringing up a hand to drag him closer, "since you're awake now..."

You closed your eyes when your lips found together. His fingers roamed over your sides, his hands wandered around your middle, to your back, pulled you up against him. Through the thin cloth of your shirt your breasts rubbed against his chest. Just enough to spark a new wave of heat between your legs.

You arched against him some more, one of his hands holding you in place at the small of your back, the other slipping under your shirt, trailing over bare skin. You moaned softly when he twirled one nipple in his fingers, then the other, then wandered higher slightly. He left a tingling path between your breasts, barely touching you with his fingertips, slid the same way back, lower, over your belly, just close enough to the rim of your underwear to make your squirm.

A soft chuckle slightly dragged your thoughts away from what his hands were doing to you. "You have no idea how much I love what I can do to you with just a few touches."

"Then don't stop."

A new shiver of pleasure went through you when he started to trail hot kisses over your belly, dragging your shirt up in the process until he had reached your breasts again, sucking the left one in and driving you crazy with his tongue.

You moaned when he pushed his arousal against your core. Even through all the fabric you were still wearing, it made you unbelievably lightheaded. You arched against him again, aching for more friction. The Master gave in, rocked his length against you, let himself slide over your clit with just enough pressure to make your shiver in his arms.

His forehead dropped against yours, his breath ghosting your lips. You reached up, hesitantly placed your fingertips near his temples. The Master stilled. His eyes bore into yours for a moment, hungry, craving.

"You want that?" he asked, unable to hide his ragged breathing from you, the excitement that came with the thought alone.

"I... if you don't... mind?" You wasn't sure whether it was appropriate or not.

The Master stared down at you as if you had said something extremely stupid. Then a grin split his lips and the hand on your back pulled you with him as he sat up. He pulled you into his lap, one of your legs on either side of his. You felt him press hard against you through the thin fabric of your knickers.

"Go on then." His voice was reassuring and challenging at the same time.

You swallowed and nodded, raising your fingers to his temples once more, your eyes seeking his. So far you had only initiated this once and felt a little uncertain. There was a half teasing smile on the Master's lips and he closed his eyes, waiting. You took a breath, tried to ignore the slight pressure against your damp underwear, tempered down the urge to rock against him a little. Instead you focused on your fingers, imagined your consciousness flowing through them into his mind.

Something... clicked.

You fell inside your own mind, no, inside his... yours. The border blurred. He panted out a soft groan, pulled you closer against him. A warm stream of energy engulfed your thoughts, intertwined with your essence. You reached out, drove deeper, carefully, but determined. For a moment you felt like a tiny candle in the vastness of space, got aware of how much _more_ the Master was. His essence slowly enveloped your own, carefully slipped between the spaces of your awareness, until you could no longer tell where you ended and he started.

A shuddering breath escaped your lungs. "I think that's too much for me."

"We can end it," the Master offered softly, his thumb stroking over your side.

You felt the sincerity of his words, knew he wouldn't risk harming you. "Not what I meant." You chuckled and fed his confusion through the mental connection with your own emotions. Or tried at least. You had no real clue what you did there.

It seemed to work though, as his sharp inhale implied, and the grin you saw through half opened lids. The Master guided your minds like interlaced fingers, his lips found Yours again and each touch was amplified, felt like fire and ice at the same time. You groaned into his mouth, chased his tongue. Your hands slid from his head, knowing your connection would stay in place now. You roamed your fingers over his chest, traced down over his abdomen and teased the tip of his prominent erection through his boxers.

Like a small spark you could feel a wave of arousal that wasn't your own. Not that it mattered. It felt as if you were right on the edge anyway. Your intermingled minds had long set your whole body on fire, made every thought so intense you briefly wondered if you could orgasm without him even touching you. There was a smirk against your lips, then a tug at your essence, and suddenly you felt touch where none was, the Master igniting your nerves with his mind alone, making you squirm and almost tip over the edge within seconds. But he held your there, just close enough. His enjoyment at your mewls sparkling through your mind.

"Fuck," you hissed out and grinned at him. "Damn you."

He chuckled, dragged you against him and started to trail down a line of hot kisses from your neck to your collar bone. One of his hands slipped under your shirt, only to draw small, agonizing circles directly below your navel, decidedly staying far away from where you most wanted to have him.

You shuddered under his touch, cursed him for teasing you like that. You took his head in both hands to drag him up for another kiss, wanting to savour the intensity of the moment. Then you slipped a hand into his shorts, gingerly skimming your fingertips over his whole length. A new wave of arousal hit you, rumbled warm and deep in your lower abdomen. It was almost addicting to feel what you did to him, how his essence flared. You craved to have him lose control, wanted him to melt under your touch. So you stopped the teasing and took him in your hand, firmly stroking up and down, heard (felt?) the low growl deep in his chest.

He pressed his lips harder against yours, his tongue demanding entrance that you granted all too willingly. Your thumb slid over his tip and something lit up inside your mind, made you almost yelp in surprise. The Master chuckled at your reaction, but it was weak and short and interrupted by a breathed out groan, when you repeated the motion.

His hand had long stopped teasing you, but now he slipped it into your knickers, one finger firmly circling your clit. You broke the kiss, sucking in air. Your forehead dropped against his and you stayed like this, both panting, both halting all your movements for the briefest moment, allowing for a blink of silence in your minds.

He trailed lower, easily pushed two fingers inside you, eliciting a gasp from your lips. His touch and his mind together almost let you shatter, right here and now. Your own hand started to move again, and it became almost impossible to distinguish between your own pleasure and his. It was so bloody good to actually feel how you brought him closer, how his mind _flickered_ from time to time.

The Master's essence wrapped around your own more firmly, slipped into every corner he could reach, filled out your awareness. The flow of energy in your head felt raw and almost overpowering. His breath ghosted hot against your lips and your eyes crept open, when you somehow realized he had stopped moving inside you altogether, his fingers had left, instead digging into your sides.

 _Good_. You smiled, stroked more firmly, felt him shiver with every move. The feedback loop in your minds dragged you right along, ignited the wish to have him inside you. But having him at your mercy like this, feeling how he surrendered himself to you, how his awareness was solely on your hand around him, it was almost too much to bare already.

He was so close, his breath ragged, fingers digging into your sides. You gently nudged your thoughts against his and his eyes crept open, iris swallowed by his wide pupils. He let out a breath that sounded like your name, then captured your mouth, let his lips sensually move against yours. A pleasant shiver went down your spine, made you ache for him even more. You could wait, though, savoured every second, every spark in your head that told you he got closer. The kiss got sloppy, stopped, your lips only lingering, now. Your whole body was shivering and with a last stroke the Master panted out his release, spilled himself hot over your hand and flooded your mind. You gasped at the sensation, trembled as you felt him nudge against the spot in your head he had teased before, and within seconds you cried out as you came undone, shuddering, clenching around nothing and still feeling amazing in ways you had never experienced before.

Somewhere through the dazed fog you got aware of lips on yours again, slowly dragging you back to consciousness. The kiss was slow and intensely tender. Along with it a gentle warmth pooled into your mind, wrapped around your thoughts like a blanket. You sighed content and reached out, tried to give something back, something you had no name for, but was still a truth in itself.

The Master raised his hands, cradled your face in them and slowly stroked his thumbs over your cheeks. It was so hard not to get lost in the shared connection, not to drown in the vastness it offered. Eventually you got aware that your hand was still in his boxers and you got it out, wiping it clean on his shirt in the process.

"Oi," he protested, smirking.

"Guess you'll have to change anyway," you quietly teased back.

The Master chuckled, dropped his forehead against yours. "I was more thinking about getting rid of those pesky clothes. Especially yours."

His mind gave a slight nudge that made you gasp and clutch his shirt. A new itch of arousal pooled warmly into your lower parts, reminding you of how little time the Master needed to recover. But for now he didn't move, just took in your presence, the mere sensation of your mind.

Faintly, somewhere in the far distance of your awareness, you thought to make out a rhythm of four beats. But that might have just been his hearts, drumming under your fingertips. And you were quite determined to silence the former and speed up the latter. If only for a short time.


End file.
